Darkness Behind the Lord
by Kaiji and Roo
Summary: Steve is madly in love with the only female vampaneze. Evanna has a daughter who she never told anyone about. What happens when Steve sends his love to kidnap Evanna, only to find that Evanna has already left with Darren?
1. Default Chapter

Darkness Behind The Lord

**Authors: **Kaiji and Roo**  
Rating: **PG 13**  
Warnings: **Light language, kissing, implied slash, coughmarysuescough**  
Roo's Note: **I'm Roo, and I wrote this first chapter. Me and Kaiji will be taking turns writing chapters. Overall, this story was meant to be a Mary Sue story but I think there will be more to it than that. I hope so anyway. So, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
---  
****

Chapter One

---

"Go to her."

She looked up at the tall figure looming above her. She suppressed a small shiver down her spine from him being so close to her. She nodded silently.

"Bring her back here." He said to her. Taking a step closer to her, he reached out and brushed a lock of hair that was hiding her face behind her ear. "She had better be here when I return."

Her eyes narrowed. "Return? From where?" She wasn't ever allowed to address him in the ways the others would. He forbid her to call him "my Lord" or "Master" in his presence. He wanted her to call him by his given name, but she wouldn't. She simply didn't call him by any name or title.

Smirking, he walked toward the corner of the dark room. He stopped at a small dresser, opened a drawer to pull out a worn photograph, and walked back to her. He held it out to her to show a younger version of himself, arms thrown around another boy's neck. "From destroying him, of course."

She didn't say anything, knowing it would disturb him in his memory and plans of whom he would be "destroying." Instead, she nodded and stood up, waiting to be dismissed. She wasn't, as he continued to grin to himself. She cleared her throat and he broke out of his reverie to look back at her.

"I'm going to need some assistance to get her." She said. She was a recently blooded half-Vampaneze. She was still vulnerable and would need some guidance to achieve the mission he had set out for her. "Would it be all right if I bring a few others with me?"

He stared at her for a moment before answering. "Yes. You may bring Peepe and Hentati with you." He motioned with his hand that she was free to leave.

"Thank you," she said, nodding, and moved to leave when a hand took hold of her arm and pulled her back quickly.

"No goodbye kiss?" He leered at her; leaning in closely, his hot breath mingling with hers. He stared into her hazel eyes and licked at her lips, hoping for entrance but to no avail, as she started to step backwards. He gripped her arm harder, nails digging into her flesh making her gasp. He pressed his lips to hers, his free hand coming up to twine into her hair. He hungrily lapped at her lips, begging for access into the soft mouth against his, but she refused to let him in. He growled in frustration before stepping away from her. "Fine!"

She fought to refrain from wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She stood there silently, waiting for what he would say next. She didn't have to wait long at all.

"Fine," he growled again. "I expect you back here when I return. It shouldn't take longer than six months."

She started to move away, but was stopped once again. He brushed a finger down her cheek to her throat and begun to trace patterns on her collar bone.

"And when I return," he began, stepping closer, his lips centimeters from her ear, "I will make you mine."

He stopped the motions with his hand and settled it upon her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly below his hand. "And you, Miss Shorro of Kiant, will be mine."

When he finally stepped away and walked out of the room, the young woman known as Shorro continued to stand there. She felt cold, hot, breathless, but she pushed it down.

She had a mission to do.

---

Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica sat in the tall grass that was by Evanna's cave, stroking a frog with her fingers. She didn't mind if she got warts, since Evanna would get rid of them for her. Nor did she mind the grass, because Evanna told her to stay there when Evanna's company would arrive. She said it'd be safer for Jessica to hide than to meet them, and Jessica was okay with that. She knew about the War of Scars, and she did not want to get involved.

But sitting here with a frog was no fun. She stood up, just enough so she could see, and saw that Evanna was leaving with 4 men. Jessica blinked. She never said she was going anywhere…! She stood up, and struggled through the grass to reach Evanna, but it was too late, and by the time Jessica got half way to the cave, Evanna was gone.

"Shite…" she muttered. This was never part of the plan! Just sit there and wait for them to leave, Evanna said. She never said anything about leaving!

Jessica was 12, and had lived here all her life with Evanna. All though Evanna was at times hard on her, Jessica loved her (in a non-lesbian way) very much. Jessica mostly trained with Evanna, in learning how to use her brain to defeat people, and in how to tell the future and such. Jessica learnt very fast, and Evanna was very proud of her. Maybe this was a part of training?

Jessica stumbled through the grass and walked over to the cave, slumping down against the rocks. She took a deep breath, and sighed, searching for Evanna's where-about. She gasped; something was wrong. She couldn't detect Evanna!

"Shite…" she repeated. This was _not_ good. Without Evanna's permission, Jessica couldn't get in. Oh well…Evanna would be back by morning, right? And it's not like Jessica hadn't slept outside before.

A couple days passed, and nothing changed. Jessica got up a couple of times to see the frogs, but other than that, she did not move. There wasn't much you could do outside a cave anyways. And after hearing nothing but frogs, human voices would surprise people.  
  
"Are you sure this is it?" a female voice asked, "It's not much, is it? You'd think the great Lady Evanna would live in this luxurious house, wouldn't you?" Jessica got up quietly, and walked over to the large bush that was near the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, did you hear that?" a male voice said, and Jessica froze. They must be vampires or vampaneze…probably vampaneze, from the look of them.  
  
"Don't be silly. It's probably one of those stupid frogs…" a different male voice said. Jessica held her breath; they were by the bush now.  
  
"There's someone here…" the female said, and then gestured at something. A pair of rough hands grabbed Jessica's arms, and she yelped.

"A girl?" one of the males said. The female smiled at Jessica.  
  
"Tell me girl, are you Evanna's assistant? Can you go get her for me?" she said politely.  
  
"Let me go!" Jessica said, trying to get away. Dang these guys were strong! But then again, they were vampaneze.


End file.
